parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Lion (Bfischer Studios)
Cast * Harumi (Ninjago) as Belle * Simba (The Lion King) as Beast * Lloyd Garmadon (Ninjago) as Prince Adam * Jet Jaguar (Godzilla vs Megalon) as Lumiere * Fat Blue (Sesame Street) as Cogsworth * Dory (Finding Nemo) as Mrs. Potts * Nemo (Finding Nemo) as Chip * Karen (Spongebob) as Fifi * Ellie (Ice Age) as Wardrobe * Carpet (Aladdin) as Sultan * Boga (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) as Phillipe * Prince Charming (Shrek 2) as Gaston * The Joker (Batman) as LeFou * Skylor, PIXAL & Nya (Ninjago) as The Silly Girls * Loki (The Avengers) as Monsieur D'Arque * Danny (The Tourettes Guy) as Maurice * Galadriel (The Lord of the Rings) as the Enchantress * Uruk Hais (The Lord of the Rings) as Wolves * Witch (Into the Woods) as the Old Woman * the Knights of the Round Table (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Gaston's Men * Citizens of Springfield (The Simpsons) and Citizens of Skid Row (Little Shop of Horrors) as the Villagers * Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) as the Stove * Various Muppets, Smurfs, & "Lion King" Lionesses as various servants * Tony Stark (Iron Man) as the baker * Old Ben Kenobi (Star Wars) as book shop owner * Han Solo (Star Wars) as Human Lumiere * Uncle Vernon (Harry Potter) as Human Cogsworth * Molly Weasley (Harry Potter) as Human Mrs. Potts * Little Ron Weasley (Harry Potter) as Human Chip Parts * part 1 - Prologue * part 2 - "Harumi" * part 3 - Harumi Meets Prince Charming & Joker * part 4 - Danny's Invention * part 5 - Danny in the Woods * part 6 - Danny Comes Upon a Castle * part 7 - The Proposal/"Strike up the Band" * part 8 - Harumi Arrives at the Haunted Castle * part 9 - Harumi's New Room * part 10 - "Prince Charming" * part 11 - Harumi Meets Dory, Nemo, and Ellie * part 12 - Stubbornness * part 13 - Harumi Leaves Her Room/Meeting Jet Jaguar and Fat Blue * part 14 - "Be Our Guest" * part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Harumi Finds the Forbidden Rose * part 16 - Harumi Runs Off/Simba battles the Uruk-Hais * part 17 - Prince Charming Plans a Scheme with Loki * part 18 - A surprise For Harumi/"Something There" * part 19 - Cleaning the Castle/"Human Again" * part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" * part 21 - Simba Set Harumi Free * part 22 - Prince Charming's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" * part 23 - Battle in a Castle * part 24 - Simba vs. Prince Charming * part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending * part 26 - End Credits Notes * The Rose was replaced by the Triwizard Cup from Harry Potter 4 * Maurice's invention was replaced by The DeLorean Car from Back to the Future * Danny says most his own lines along with Maurice's lines * Most of Philipe's sounds are replaced by Boga's and Lumiere's lines are replaced with Jet Jaguar's sounds until Part 25 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:BfischerStudios